thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
'Rules and Regulations '''is the sixth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot The Fat Controller, the Thin Controller, and the Small Controller always make sure that their railways are completely safe from harm. Unfortunately, there are some irresponsible people who love to make the railways unsafe. Two idiotic men were travelling on their BMW. "Hurry up! The train's about to leave the station!" one of them said. The one driving accelerated. Skarloey was humming happily when he saw the signal drop and the gates close. "Ah, darn! The gates are closing! Hurry!" Skarloey saw them speeding into view. "Stop!" he called. But they didn't listen and they smashed right into the gate! "Stop right there!" Skarloey demanded. The two men didn't dare race off. The Thin Controller came to sort this out with the police. "Two idiotic men not paying attention to the rules and regulations," he sighed. "I guess you'll sort that out with the police." "What are we going to do, Sir?" Skarloey asked. "We've had several incidents at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I think it's time we reinforce the safety regulations. Someone could've been hurt." "I know. For now, let's hope we have no more incidents." Meanwhile, at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Rusty, Peter Sam, Rheneas, Luke, and Paxton were working hard. The men were blasting. "All right! Stand back!" the Foreman shouted. (explosion) Slate tumbled down towards the ground. A steam shovel then loaded them into Luke's trucks. Luke shunted the trucks onto Owen, expecting a workmen to uncouple one of them which sat on Owen's platform. "Be right back Owen!" Luke called. "All right!" Owen replied. A workman uncoupled the trucks, and Luke came back with another lot. "All ready!" called Paxton from below. "Ready!" replied Owen and Luke. The workman gave a signal that he had uncoupled the trucks. Owen began his winch. "Uh, Mr. Workman, hullo, uh, can you, please, uncouple me!" Before Luke realise it, he was being dragged down the incline! "Help!" "What's wrong Luke?" asked Owen. "The workman forgot to uncouple me!" shouted Luke. This surprised Owen so much, his operator lost control! "Ahhhh!" screamed Luke. "Oh no!" "Watch out!" called Paxton. Luke stopped in time, but the trucks rolled onto the line, and spilt all over. "Whoops," said Owen. "I hope the Thin Controller isn't cross with me," Owen thought sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Owen," said Paxton. "It was that workmen who forgot to uncouple Luke." Indeed Paxton was right. "To leave an engine coupled to the train, that's simply idiotic!" the Thin Controller told the workman crossly. "It's not up to me to decide your punishment, but Luke will have to go to the Works for repairs." But the Thin Controller knew he did have to make solutions to this, and quickly. A week later after this incident, the Fat, Thin, and Small Controllers had a meeting. They discussed several topics, but finally, the Thin Controller got his chance to say, "Should we re-enforce safety regulations? The Skarloey Railway has been experiencing some bad luck of people not following the rules and making the railway unsafe. Last week, Luke got pulled down the incline because of an idiotic workman who forgot to uncouple him." "You're right. Cars do drive fast. The other day, Rex had to stop all of a sudden, because the car couldn't stop," agreed the Small Controller. "Well, what should I do?" the Fat Controller asked. "I think we can all reinforce the law," replied the Thin Controller. "I think we'd need to enforce speed limits and responsibilities from the workmen," said the Small Controller. "Agreed." Soon enough, the laws were put into action. Signs were placed near level crossings all over Sodor to warn drivers that a railway crossing was near. And workmen were given a strict lesson about safety up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Please don't forget to uncouple me," Rusty reminded the workman. "Don't worry, Rusty. Everything's much safer now," said Peter Sam. "You're right. Even Duncan's stopped complaining about workmen," replied Rusty. "Hey! I'm a plain-speaking engine. I speak as I find. Workmen should do their responsibilities," Duncan spoke out. Now, the Thin Controller would sleep tight knowing that the workmen up at the Quarry knew the rules perfectly. He would no longer worry about cars rushing in front of engines. Gradually the engines began getting used to these rules, and the Island was safe and sound once more. Characters *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Owen *Merrick *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mr. Duncan *Rex (mentioned) Locations *Blue Mountain Quarry Trivia *This episode was originally going to be a two-parter, but was instead merged into one, and Wildfire took the second part's spot. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes